Kai & Rei, The Later Years
by dragonchild25
Summary: Boy, age has really gotten to kai now that he is 60! join kai in his new quest as a old man trying to keep his sanity among other things..
1. The later years

It was a warm sunny morning at Shady Oaks retirement home, the bees were buzzing and a nest of birds were singing outside on a branch above a window sill. In this nest sat three eggs that were hatching. Just as soon as the eggs hatched open and the baby birds made their first chirps of life they were shot dead. In the window was a old man with a gun. The old man had gold rimmed glassed on his face and two blue shark fin tattoos on each side of his face. His hair was mostly gone except for a small grey-blue patch on the top of his head. his face had a scowl on it that could make small children cry. Yes this figure in the window was none other than the infamous beyblader Kai Hiwatari. His red eyes scanned the shot bird laying on the ground to the twenty-two rifle in his hands. "Damn birds ruining my sleep" said kai in a aged voice. So after the morning incedent with the birds kai decided to go to the cafe for some breakfast but what he didn't know that another surprise waited in the cafe...a very scary suprise...


	2. meet prune lady

As Kai headed into the café he began to hum a tune as he marched up to the serving line

As Kai headed into the café he began to hum a tune as he marched up to the serving line. Upon arriving he met his good friend and long time partner Rei. Upon seeing Kai Rei looked down " what's wrong Rei?" Asked Kai in his old voice. "Well Kai Prune Lady is at it again." Kai sighed, he knew all about the cantankerous old woman. Prune Lady was the meanest of the 3 cooks; she was all muscle, which was odd since she was at least 69 years old. Her arms were very large and she had enough strength in those arms to crush bones with minimal effort.

On her arm was a small tattoo, which was of a heart with a small ribbon on it stating mom in tiny black letters. Kai wanting to show off walked up to the cook and looked her in the eye and stated in a curious tone " prunes please?" suddenly all the occupants in the café gasped at what he said. Hell, they didn't call her the human monster for nothing! At the speaking of this word something in her head snapped.

Before Kai was able to do a thing she snatched him up by the throat and held him eye level with her. "You DARE say that word?" she questioned in a threatening growl. Kai just looked at her, he knew what was coming next and shut his eyes. Prune lady took in a huge breath of air and before Kai knew what hit him she was screaming at him. Her neck stretched out and veins popped out all over her face and oversized nose. Her eyes popped out of her head and glowed with fire as her false teeth levitated between her open jaws.

Kai didn't know what hit him. When it was over he was nothing but a brain, eyes, and spine. All he said was one word "ouch" in a monotone voice.

Kai looked down, he noticed all the old folks were staring at him. He was the only person in Shady Oaks that got on Prune Lady's nerves more than anybody.

He decided to go watch television. Heck, he was not even hungry anymore…. and so he went, grumbling all the way.

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far I am working on chapter 3 as of now anyway R&R!


	3. wumbo and the tards

this is the newest chapter i hope you enjoy. Yes new character i dont own beyblade i just write stories.

as always R&R

Kai now angry and bored walked back into the main hallway leading to his room. But in his haste passed it up and walked up to the most forbidden room in the whole building...the retard room! Kai looked up to the door it was in disrepair and the hinges were rusted. The floor around the door was

covered in a wet unidentifiable substance. "ugh..." kai thought as he stepped in the goo. He didn't even want to think about what it could be. The room itself was totally avoided by all sane patrons of the facility. "well i might as well find out now.." kai thought as he put his hand on the doorknob. But what he didn't know was that behind the door was a fate worse than death. Kai twisted the handle and walked in the dark room. The moment he walked in a terrible smell hit his nose akin to rotted flesh mixed with stale feces. Kai gathered his senses and walked farther into the darkness. Upon finding the light switch he flicked it and what he saw would haunt his dreams forever.

Surounding him were some of the most ugly creatures ever created. they all was disfigured in some way or had really fucked up faces. It looked like they all were hit by about 50 ugly trucks and beat with 200 ugly sticks. Some had multiple eyes or noses or mouths filled with broken rotten teeth in a block like pattern. What was worse was they all smelled and were covered in feces or stale urine. The room around them was also in terrible shape so bad infact that not even a hazmat crew could disinfect the place, heck even a hazmat suit wouldn't protect you. Kai got ready to scream but before he did a lould booming voice said "ENOUGH!!" kai looked up and winced. Sitting on a raised platform was a creature so fat and ugly you would think it was jabba the hut but wasn't. The creature then announced to the circle of retards standing around poor kai "bring him to me!" Kai winced as the retards hauled him up to the fat creature. "My name is Wumbo and I king retard, why you here in our retard room!" kai looked up and wrinkled his nose. "I was just curious?" "oh really" the creature replied. "uh yeah!" said kai in the same shy tone. "you get it good now because you be punished for tresspasing in retard room." the fat creature replied. "As punnishment you become one of us!" "NOOOOOOO" kai wailed. " NOW RESTORE!!"

What happened next was horrible. The creature reached into its faded blue pants and pulled out his monster of a cock. The head dripped with

a foul smelling goo. Begging did no good for kai as the creature rammed its hard dick down kai's throat as all the retards cheered wumbo on. After finishing the punishment the creature pulled his flaccid dick out of poor kai's throat and slapped kai up side the head forcing kai to swallow the creatures

nasty tasting cum in one gulp. Suddenly a bright flash of light surounded kai and soon he was like all the rest before him a victim. Kai in his newly retarded state looked up, his chin still dripping with the creatures goo and said in a retarded momotone with a stupid smile on his face "duhhhhh..."

Meanwhile in the halway the patrons of the facility were all shaking their heads and one known as jasper said in a sad voice "poor kai...he is just like all the rest before him a poor unfortunate victim...of the tards!!"

if you want to see my drawings of the characters go to devient art .com and type in kai and rei the later years. well that took too long ! so peace out.


End file.
